The Hunt is On
by KahlanPendragon
Summary: Twenty mysterious black knights are trying to kill the Kings ward, Lady Morgana. Arthur, Merlin, Gwen,Morgana and another 'guest' have to find out why, and stop them before they succeed in their task. Ladies and Gentlemen, The Hunt is on! Read&Review!
1. Knights & Unexpected Surprises

Summary: Twenty mysterious black knights are trying to kill the Kings ward, Lady Morgana. Arthur, Merlin and another 'guest' have to find out why, and stop them before they succeed in their task. Ladies and Gentlemen, the Hunt is on!

* * *

Surveying the Knights around him, all in black clad armour, The wizard held up the purple silk handkerchief. He passed it to the nearest knight, and they all smelt it before passing it around for the others to catch the scent. _Like dogs, _the wizard thought mildly. These knights had no soul. They had no face. or eyes. They preyed upon the sense of smell to guide them to the victim.

Once all twenty of the knights had finished, The Wizard held it up. "The owner of this handkerchief is the Lady Morgana. Your objective is to find her in Camelot and kill her. She is well protected, and I highly doubt many of you will survive. I too, will get close to her until we succeed. With her death we shall bring down Uther and all of Camelot!" The knights remained motionless, which was considered eerie to the Wizard, but he didn't care. Pausing, he looked around the forest they were standing in.

It was pitch black, but he had lanterns and the moon was high in the sky. The wind whispered secrets that no one understood, and then the Wizard called out in his most powerful voice-

"Knights. _The Hunt Is on!"_

* * *

"Gwen, have you seen my handkerchief?" Morgana asked, as she ruffled through the doors, still in her nightgown. "I was going to give it as a token to Sir Leon. He mentioned the other day he was jousting against Arthur, and that he hoped to win in my honour, isn't that sweet?" She said, grinning of the sight of her handing it to Sir Leon, a handsome smile on his face, while Arthur sulked jealously. Gwen appeared, with piles of dresses before laying each one carefully out on the bed. "Actually my lady, I haven't seen it since it was sent down to the laundry room. Would you like me to look for it for you?" Gwen said kindly. Morgana shook her head, her black curls shaking.  
"Oh no Gwen, it's not trouble, I'll give him my green one instead, then I can wear that" she said, gesturing towards a magnificent green dress with long sleeves, and a long train with little ruffles. "Anyway, wouldn't you rather be spending time with Merlin? I see you two together a lot these days" she mentioned mildly, and Gwen blushed, ducking her head as she put the rest of the dresses away. Helping Morgana into the green, she said "w-what, my lady? I did not realise I had been spending so much time with him. I'm not neglecting my duties, am I?" She said worriedly, and Morgana laughed.

"Gwen, don't be so formal. You're my friend as well, you know, and you're making me out to be some kind of ogre!"

Gwen laughed. "Sorry Morgana. See you later" and she left Morgana, who was just finishing her hair. Morgana felt a chill on the back of her neck, a prickling sensation that she was being watched. Icy cold dread filled her, and she tried to shake it off, glancing in the mirror.

She screamed. Looming behind her was a figure. He was large, as tall as Arthur, and dressed all in black armour. The window was wide open, and she didn't have time to wonder how he got in before he swung a sword at her throat. Morgana bent at the waist backwards, almost gracefully, as the mirror shattered, and squeezed her eyes shut so no piece would get in her eye.

She felt a small sting on her cheek, below her left eye, however, and then screamed, hoping someone nearby could help. The knight said nothing, but moved his sword in a downward motion, where her leg was. She swung it round into his stomach, only he was like iron.

Shooting pains went up her foot, and she realised she couldn't fight whoever this was. She tried hobbling over to the door, but he was there, swift as an arrow, blocking her way. Picking up a shard of glass, she lunged and it stuck into his visor. He carried on, throwing her by her hair into the concrete wall, where she saw stars and felt warm liquid running down her neck. The knight slowly took a step towards her. She heard the door bang open, the wood splintering off the hinges, and there was Arthur, panic in his eyes. "Morgana?" He shouted, then noticed the scene, Morgana, almost unconscious, blood spilling onto her floor, and the knight hovering over her, about to deliver the final blow.

Arthur pulled the sword at his side with a metallic ring, and he curved it in a graceful, strong arc at the knights back. The knight turned, deciding that Arthur was more dangerous at that point, and they began to fight, swords clashing so hard it was a wonder they didn't break. The noises gave Morgana a headache, or perhaps that was the blow. She looked through heavy eyelids to see Arthur dodge a blow, only to receive one. The knight was slow, and Arthur was fast, and they were of equal strength and training, but the blows Arthur dealt the knight had no effect on him. Morgana tried to think. There must be _some _way to defeat it. Something inside the inner working, maybe the brain, or other vital organ.

She had no time to decide, however, because the knight was winning, and fast. Glancing around the room, she stood up, her head spinning. She was next to the curtains, and they were held up by a thin, long rail. She ripped down the rail, gritting her teeth with the effort not to black out by the blinding pain in her head. When she blinked she saw white spots. Gripping the rain tightly, she ran at Arthur and the knight like at a tournament, Arthur saw her charging towards them and ducked, Morgana impaling the knight with the rail to the wall, it jerked a few times, and was still. Breathing heavily, Morgana pressed her hands to her temples.

Arthur opened his mouth, ready to speak when Merlin and Gwen came rushing in, their mouths dropping open at the sight. "Morgana, are you okay?" Arthur asked, breathing heavily. She shook her head; droplets of blood splattered the floor. "Merlin, go get Gaius. Gwen, get some sheets of cloth, Morgana sit down" And Morgana fell to the floor, her knees collapsing underneath her. Arthur lunged forward, catching her in his warm arms. "I didn't mean fall to the floor" he murmured, a golden lock of blonde hair falling into his beautiful blue eyes. Morgana reached out with a trembling hand and brushed it away, and flushed red as she realised what she was doing.

Arthur took a wary step back, wanting to make sure she was okay, but he wasn't one for intimate communications, especially with _Morgana. _If his father found out, he'd either be extremely pleased or extremely angry. It was hard to tell with Uther. And that was, of course, if Morgana even liked Arthur, he could never imagine her loving him. They were always bickering and arguing, like brother and sister, not... not... Arthur broke off as he gazed down at the beautiful woman. Her eyes were closed, and she winced as Gwen tenderly pressed some cloth to her head. Merlin and Gaius came rushing through the door, both skidding to her side.

Gaius examined her head, cheek and leg. "Gwen, keep applying pressure. I'm going to quickly run to my chambers, now I know what's wrong, I have the perfect cure for her to drink, and she'll be fine. Merlin, can you just hold her leg a bit above the floor, elevating it helps greatly" and he rushed off. Merlin carefully took Morgana's leg, and held it up carefully so her dress was still in place, yet the sight of Merlin's scrawny hands of Morgana's perfect skin mad Arthur see red, and he glared at Merlin, who, noticing burning sensations at the back of his head, almost dropped Morgana's leg in fright. For an awkward minute there was silence. Then Gaius came in, and shook Morgana's shoulder gently.

"Morgana... Can you drink this please? Your headache will disappear. But you'll be a little drowsy. Now Gwen, I trust you to look after Lady Morgana, and you can call if there's any trouble? And when she wakes, simply tell her to put this cream" he said, placing a jar in her hands "on the back of her head, and keep her leg as straight as possible. I'll bandage it once we have time, and she's not unconscious. It's not broken; it's most likely a sprain" Morgana sipped delicately at the drink, grimacing at the bad taste, and Gaius and Merlin got up and walked out.

Arthur looked away from Morgana's now sleeping face. "Um... I'll be down the hall if Morg- if both of you need anything" he said, and turned to walk out before Gwen said "Wait!" and he turned. Gwen looked uncomfortable. "Before you go, could you get rid of that... thing" he said, pointing to the dead knight. Arthur had forgotten all about him. Morgana was so brave to save him... Even if he didn't need saving. He was fighting perfectly well enough, but she'd helped, and he was grateful.

He was about to suggest he got some Knights when some knights entered the chambers, including Sir Leon. "What happened?" he gasped "Is the lady Morgana alright?" Arthur felt coldness as he saw Leon's gaze wander over Morgana's sleeping form, and felt instinctively protective of her. "Yes. Morgana's fine. Get _that _out of here" he said, gesturing to the figure impaled with a curtain rod. The knights looked baffled. "What happened?" Sir Owain* asked. Arthur sighed.

"This... thing had somehow entered Morgana's chambers and attacked her. I heard screaming from down the corridor and started fighting. I was winning, even though he seemed indestructible, when Morgana stabbed him with the curtain rod"

"So... Morgana killed the knight, not you" A cheeky knight called out. He turned his steely gaze toward him, and he almost cowered with fear under the Princes heavy gaze. "Yes. I did not need her help, but she acted bravely. More so than most of you in this room" then, Sir Leon just _had _to speak up and defend the Kings ward. "What a genius idea! Morgana immediately targeted the weak point of any living thing. The heart" he explained, and they all had respect in their eyes.

"But, Sir Leon, you failed to notice that this knight was, as I mentioned- _indestructible. _He is not a living thing. I suspect magic" and the knight's eyes had a hint of fear in them. Some had wives, and children, and they didn't want to be burnt at the stake for accusations for sorcery. "Well... Perhaps this thing was once human. I don't know, your highness" did he sound mocking, or was It just Arthurs ears?

"Enough chatter" Arthur said gruffly. "Get the thing out of here. And someone inform my father." And the knights slowly dispersed.

Yet again Arthur was about to walk out when Gwen called him back. Blushing again, she said "Arthur, do you think you could put The Lady Morgana on the bed, it's just I'm small, and I cannot lift anything with my bad back, so..." and Arthur sighed. If Morgana found out she might snap at him for taking advantage.

Lifting her up as easily as a rag doll, he was going to dump her unceremoniously on the bed, but he was too noble and carefully laid her down, trying not to think about how soft her skin was, how her hair smelt of lavender and roses, how perfect every one of her dark eyelashes was. He walked out of the room, and Gwen smiled knowingly. Morgana was her closest friend, she was kind to her, and saved her many times from Uther's wrath. She had helped Gwen catch Merlin's eye... And his heart.

Morgana had been a friend, mother, sister, and advisor, everything to Gwen. Gwen just wanted her to be happy, and she knew the way Arthur looked at her that he cared about her just as much as Gwen. Sitting next to Morgana, Gwen thought her life in Camelot, as a little girl, with only her father as her friend.

Her mother had died in Childbirth, and Gwen was left to look after the house when her father was at work. He exhausted himself trying to earn as much money as he could for Gwen. He always believed she could do better, deserved better. Then, one day, when she was 16, she saw the lady Morgana looking at scarves. She was beautiful, her long hair twisted into a beautiful plait, and she wore the most gorgeous dress Gwen had seen. She smiled at the woman, and bought a beautiful blue scarf.  
Then, she headed towards Gwen, at her father's stall, where he worked as a blacksmith, and sometimes did jewellery. Gwen expected Morgana to go straight for the elegant bracelets, but instead she looked at a sword. It was the finest sword Gwen's father had ever made, and Morgana tried a few moves with it. "It's a beautiful piece" she said to Gwen's father, and he walked over. "Certainly. I'm extremely proud. Please, continue to examine it, I don't mind! I sell me sword to your fathers knights"  
"My father?" Morgana asked, confused. "Oh, you mean Uther! I'm his ward; he adopted me, but not technically his daughter. I will certainly mention your craftsmanship In this particular piece. My swords a rusty old thing now" she sighed mournfully. "Uther won't give me another. He says it's unladylike for a woman to fight. I think that's rubbish" she said, placing the sword back carefully. Gwen almost gasped as she heard Morgana slate Uther. But her father laughed.  
"I always let my Gwen run around with a sword. I think a young lady should do as she pleases. Gwen, darling, come here" he called, and Gwen emerged, trying to wipe her sooty face in the presence. She didn't know whether to bow, or curtsey. "My lady" she said, in a small timid voice. Morgana laughed loudly.

"Oh, don't bother being all polite and what not, I'm not going to chop your head off! I don't think I have that power anyway. I tried to get Uther to chop off Arthurs head when he broke my shield, I settled for putting him in the stocks instead!" and the girls laughed. Tom wandered off, back to work, happy his Gwen was finally making a friend, royalty no less!

"I'm Gwen!" she said, holding out a hand. Morgana took it, grinning.

"I'm Morgana. You probably know that though. Most people treat me as if I'm a queen, bowing and kissing my hand, like I'm not normal!" she laughed, but a sadness was in her eyes. "It must be hard for you to make friends then" Gwen suggested. Morgana nodded, rolling her eyes. "It's a wonder I haven't gone mad with only Arthur for company. Uther rarely lets me out of the castle. I had to remind him that I'm sixteen years old, crying out loud!"

The two girls had talked for hours, before Morgana had to get back, but not before offering Gwen a job as her maid. "You wouldn't have to do much, or wait on me, and I'd pay well..." she's said worriedly. Gwen beamed.  
"That would be amazing! We'll have so much fun!" the girls squealed. They'd been best friends since.

Morgana stirred from her sleep, to see Gwen flitting around the room like a tornado. Rubbing the drowsiness from her eyes, she swallowed before saying "What- um... Hi" it was so anticlimactic that the friends laughed.

"You basically passed out, Gaius treated you, the knights came in a gawped a bit, and Arthur told them how you killed the knight, their all very impressed" Gwen said, eyes twinkling. "But Arthur mentioned that he didn't need your help, however kind you was to lend it" Morgana scowled. "Trust Arthur to big himself up at every chance he got. Wait... How did I get on the bed?" she asked suspiciously. Gwen blushed. "I... Uh, asked Arthur to just you know, put you there?" She said, and then brightly added "But I cleaned your room!"

Morgana looked at herself. "Oh... God... I'm still in my nightgown! Please tell me none of the knights saw that?" she panicked, and Gwen shook her head. "Don't worry; I was standing in front of you. Only Arthur had any chance to look, and well, I think he was busy looking at your face" She smirked, which was unlike Gwen.

"Oh.. And Uther looked in but I informed him you where ill and not to be disturbed. I said you'd see him and Arthur as usual tomorrow at lunch" Morgana groaned, and lay back on the bed again, wishing the world could just stop, slow down for a second and just... let her relax a little. She had Gwen run her a bath, and cleaned herself off the blood. Pulling on a simple yellow dress, Morgana

looked around her room. Gwen had cleaned it up as best as she could, but the mirror her father had given her for her birthday was broken into pieces, swept into a small pile. Searching through it, she got a piece the size of her palm. It was the piece with a small rose etched into it. Holding it carefully, she stood up and ran to her wardrobe. She pulled out a dark cloak, and wrapped it around her body, and set out in the cold winter's day. The sun was getting lower in the sky as she rode to her father's grave. It was only a few hours, there and back, but she knew it would be worth it. She finally got to the grassy hill, and led her horse up carefully. Tying her horse to the tree, she bent down at the stone. Tears welled in her eyes.

Her father was kind, brave. He didn't think that magic was bad like Uther. He respected it. Morgana wished that he was here with her. Maybe he could be... With magic. Morgana had heard of such things. But it would be too risky, and she didn't have that power... She just had dreams about people dying. Nightmares that haunted her even when she was awake.

After she finished crying, she placed the shard of mirror with the rose facing the sun.

Turning around, she saw a figure moving.

A black figure.

She grabbed the horses reigns and jumped onto the horse.

The figure was coming closer. It was a knight, like she saw before. It was going to kill her. She had a sword, but was nowhere near as strong. It was run, or die fighting.

She was tempted to the latter, the more noble, but it was not ladylike. No, the lady had to just wait to be rescued. But no one knew she was here, no one could hear the screams.

No, she wouldn't give it the pleasure of screaming. She jumped onto her horse in one swift movement and started into a gallop.

It was no easy feat with a bad head, and every jolt and leap made Morgana groan. She just kept an image of an angel in her face, and afters minutes she realised the angel was Arthur. She was momentarily distracted when she realised this she failed to notice the knight come up behind her.

He threw a punch. _Classic style, eh?_ Morgana thought. Bring it on. She easily ducked his obvious moves, and assessed his style of fighting from earlier with Arthur. It's like there the same thing. It must be magic. She knew that it was slow, not fast, and blunt, not subtle. It was like a boar, and the only way to take out a boar was to nip at its side, again and again, until you tire it out, and finally manage to kill it. She spurred on her horse, digging her knees in slightly. Her hair and cloak billowed out behind her, like there was an invisible wind. Her breath came out as white steam.

It was defiantly winter know, she decided, then wondered how she could think about such trivial things while riding madly for her life. Suddenly, and iron fist came out from nowhere, hitting her square in the face. With an 'Oomph!' she fell off her horse, which, like the perfect horse it was, stayed by her side, like a loyal dog.

Trying to claw her way to stand up, Morgana tried to breath, dragging oxygen into her sore lungs. A sharp branch lay next to her, and she tested it, and it was hard. Perfect. She wasn't going down without a fight. Never let the Bastards grind you down was her motto.

* * *

So, the first Chapter is up and the hunt is on! Please please, PLEASE review and tell me what you thought about it. I wrote it in almost one go, changing little bits and peices about it, but I'm happy with the result. left you with bit of a cliffhanger, and a little swearing, oops :) And, trust me, Kisses with Morgana and Arthur are foreseeable in the future! Hope I didn't change the charcaters well enough, there aren't enough Armor fanfics as there is. Reviews are welcome, I do get lonely here :')

**Arthur: Lonely? What about me?  
Me: Yes Arthur, you are perfect company.  
Arthur: yeeeees, what else?  
Me: I s'pose your handsome.  
Arthur: Oh really? *grins*  
Morgana: What's going on here? Where are we?  
Me: the place where anything can happen  
Morgana* *looks worried*  
Arthur: *looks worried*  
Me: oh, C'mon now, it's not like I'd do something bad, like make you dance the macerena on a table! Oh... wait, thats a good idea.  
Arthur: *runs off*  
Me: Hey! Come back, goldie locks! **

Well, that was random. Anyways, Smell ya later!


	2. Assumptions & Memories

Morgana had been trained by Arthur himself. Every day since they were about 6 they ran outside with wooden swords, and fought, until one person (usually always Arthur) surrendered. But this was a real fight, Morgana reminded herself. With real swords- or sticks and she had to be careful she didn't die here. Morgana made a mental note to herself, that she would never get herself into scrapes like these again, which included life or death situations. Brandishing her stick, she checked her feet were placed firmly on the ground, not about the trip over and offer her vulnerable back to the knight. What did her want, anyway? Why was he trying to kill her- she presumed that's what he was going to do- not kidnap her and take her back to some dark magical place? Crouching forwards slightly and narrowing her eyes, she waited for him to plod forward first. Then she lunged, not bothering for the head or normal weak points, but the heart. He sidestepped and brought his fist into her stomach, making her groan.

She twisted, her foot screaming from earlier now reminding her of the pain. For almost ten minutes they blocked each other, the knight receiving the most blows but it did not affect him in anyway other than dent his black armour. Morgana faked right, and he leapt to the right, and she lunged forward, the stick plunging in through one side and out through the other. Like before, there was no blood, he just convulsed and jerked on the stick before dying- for real.

Morgana breathed heavily through her nose. She was so hot from the fight she didn't notice it was snowing. She grabbed her horse and started to ride home wearily. The sun was just setting as she rode in through the gates. Arthur just happened to be crossing the courtyard, and Morgana curses, trying to slink into the shadows, but the horse's hooves clattered and Arthur turned to see Morgana ride into the stables. As he entered she was whispering to the horse, grooming it with the brush. "Morgana?" he asked.

"Oh, hey Arthur! I was just um... I haven't seen Pippin here for a while and I wanted to groom him" she lied. Arthur noticed she wouldn't look him in the eyes. "Liar." He said, calmly, and she gasped, staring him in the eye.  
"Excuse me? Arthur Pendragon, you have _no right _to tell me if I'm telling the truth or not. I'm honestly offended that you-"  
"I'm not stupid Morgana. I saw you coming in through the gates just now. Plus, you have twigs in your hair." Morgana almost kicked herself.

Just at that moment Sir Leon came riding in. Morgana's eyes widened. Arthur's brain clicked, and he immediately jumped to a conclusion. "Oh, I see" he said quietly. Sir Leon grinned, not understanding. Arthurs face turned red. He lunged at Sir Leon. "I trusted you, you son of a bitch!" he roared, and Morgana covered her ears. Then she ran to Arthur and Leon, where they rolled around on the floor, Arthurs face black fury Leon's confused and worried the Prince was trying to kill him. Morgana clawed at Arthurs back, trying to stop him before he beat Sir Leon to a bloody pulp. "Arthur, STOP!" She screamed, and finally, with a punch to gut leaving Leon to gasp for air, he swung his leg off him and stood up, looking at Morgana with eyes filled with, not rage as earlier, but hurt and disappointment. "Do you love him?" he said, using the same quiet tone as earlier. "What? No, Arthur, why did you attack him like that?" Morgana said, kneeling by Leons side. He was groaning, which meant that he was still alive. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Arthur spoke, his eyes closed. "I don't know. I just, I know that you two must have been together, and I just... Got angry"

"_Must have been together?" _Morgana asked incredulously. "I was at my father's grave, you dimwit! Then, I got attacked by one of the knights from earlier! I was not in some forest- with Knight Leon!" Morgana's voice was raised a pitch higher. "I would have thought you would have considered that too 'unladylike' for me!"

Arthurs face went back to its usual colour. "B-but you have twigs in your hair! I jumped to conclusions! Especially when _he"_ and he pointed to Leon in distaste "Came riding in!"

"I told you, I was attacked! I fell off my horse, which is why I have twigs in my hair" then is truck Morgana that perhaps she should take the twigs of foliage out. She did so, glaring at Arthur. "And who I decide to ahem- you know" she said, blushing "is _none of your business!"_

"I know- wait, you were attacked again?" he said, his eyebrows pulling together. "Right, we'll have to alert father. Are you ok, I mean, you're not hurt or anything, right?" Again, with the concerned puppy dog face. Morgana turned away from him, almost growling, and limped to her chambers. Gwen was there, placing flowers into a vase of glass. "Morgana!" she exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

Morgana sighed, this was a rough day. "Yes Gwen. I'm going to bathe and then go to dinner with Uther and Arthur. Meanwhile, could you please go to Gaius and get my sleeping potion? I have a feeling I'm going to need it tonight" She plopped on the bed, exhausted. She would make idle chit chat with Uther, then Arthur would spill the beans about the attack and he would be all concerned, and suggest magic. Morgana was getting more and more opinionated on magic. She was sure it could be used for good; she just needed to prove it. Yet, if ever Uther found out... She shuddered, and got into the bath, making sure there was no single leaf, twig or smear of mud on her body before she got changed into a long, flowing gown made of blue cotton, with a light blue wrap to go over the top, as some places in the castle were chilly, especially now winter was on its way.

She entered the Hall, and saw the table laden with food, as always. In truth, she always snuck out after with a basket for some food for the villagers. She sat opposite Arthur, with Uther at the head of the table. "Arthur, did you finish the report about the wheat in neighbouring villages?" Uther asked. Arthur nodded.

"Yes father. It seems that the North side have been hit by some sort of disease, and all their crops have failed. I said that Camelot could spare at least a fourth for them. They are grateful". Arthur seemed pleased, Uther did not.

"Arthur, we have children in Camelot here to feed, not just some other village. True, they may be grateful this week, but what about next week, when it has gone? They will want more and more, and if we agree, we shall starve, and if we refuse, they could even go as far as to declare war!" Uther was red faced now, due to the wine or conversation Morgana did not know.

"Morgana, what about you? What did you do today?" Morgana wondered briefly what would happen if she told him the truth- That she'd been attacked twice by some knights- most likely black magic, been accused of having sex with a knight in the woods, and most likely to have a prophetic magical dream tonight. It would certainly give Uther a face a few shades darker than the rose pink now. She settled for "Fine. I was ill; like Gwen told you, but after I recovered I went to my father's grave. Then I came here" Uther smiled at her.

"Poor child, fate can be cruel sometimes to make you part with a loved one. Morgana, are you sure you have recovered, your eyes look quite tired" Uther said, smothering her with kindness. Arthur looked jealously, but he was used to it. It made Morgana remember when they had first met...

"Come on Morgana, he's not that bad! Arthur, say hello to you new sister, Morgana!" Uther had said, cheerfully. Arthur, who was 6 years old, had a scowl on his cherub face, arms crossed. "I don't want a new sister" he said, childishly "Take her back to whatever supplier we got her from" he turned his nose in the air snootily. Uther laughed. "Arthur, don't be so rude. You are to show Morgana kindness, and love" Morgana poked her tongue out at Arthur, but Uther didn't notice.

"Love?" Morgana said, her little voice loud and clear "I don't believe in it. It's pretty much like an avalanche where you have to run for your life" the servants, Uther, Arthur and all guests paused, then laughed merrily.

Morgana didn't understand what was funny, she just smile politely.

Arthur watched the prettiest girl he ever saw smile, and he felt torn. Torn between wanting to make friends with her, and hitting her (though he'd never hit a girl in his life)

Why? Because she had stolen all his fathers love.


	3. Drowning & First Kisses

Thank you guys so much for reading the story and alert and reviews! I can't stop smiling! It's kind of weird to know that people actually take the time to read my stories, let alone like them and ask for more! I'm going to make sure I try and upload once a week, or weekends if I get a chance! But when I have coursework and things I'll post two extra chapters for some weeks. Anyway, enough about me babbling, let's get on with the story. (Sorry the last chapter was so short!)

When Morgana was 10, she fell into the lake, on the outskirts of Camelot.

"Hey, race you to the lake!" She had challenged Arthur, and giggling on their horses, they galloped down to the lake. "I Win, I win, I win!" Yelled Morgana, Arthur shouting "Did not! Did not! Did not!"  
"Tell you what; we should dare each other to do something, that'll decide the winner!" Morgana said delightedly "I'll go first. You have to go around the castle with Uther's underpants on your head!" She laughed with the genius of her plan. Arthur went white, and shook his head. "No way! Only if you swim in the lake first!" he said, pointing to the icy waters. Morgana's eyes narrowed and she looked at Arthur's smug face to the cold, dark water. "Fine" she said, and Arthur's mouth dropped open. She pulled off her cloak and dress; luckily she had a nightgown underneath because it was so cold. Slipping her shoes off, she dipped her bare tow into the water. She almost gasped at the coldness, but bit her tongue, making out that it was no big deal. She was vaguely aware as she waded in how stupid this was, all she could think of was the embarrassment of turning back to Arthur, him gleeful over his victory, not to mention seeing his perfect blonde head in Uther underpants! She felt the icy water crawl up her thighs and she gritted her teeth. Behind her, Arthurs face frowned. He didn't really want her to put herself in danger, but Morgana was always so determined.

As the water came into her stomach, Morgana closed her eyes, hardly being able to feel her legs. Then, taking a deep breath and squeezing her eyes shut tight, she plunged into the murky depths below. She gasped, the water going into her mouth and lung, and she surfaced, coughing and spluttering. How did she become so far out? She started to kick her way back to Arthur, when one of her legs cramped up. Crying out, she was dragged under the water, taking another mouthful of the dark water. She didn't even know what was inside this lake. Perhaps a piranha or a dead body. She shivered, trying to push scary thoughts out of her mind and concentrating on swimming. Her arms were becoming heavy, and she was finding it hard to think. Was she swimming in the right way? Oh yes, there was Arthur. Upon seeing Arthur, she sighed happily, and sank under the water, and didn't come back up.

Seeing Morgana disappear under the water, Arthur panicked. He yelled her name, and then threw himself into the water, swearing words he knew he shouldn't be saying at 11 years old, even though he was technically 12, in a month anyway. Teeth chattering, he thought of Morgana, her pale face, her long, flowing inky black hair tumbling round her shoulders in waves. The way she would never back down without a fight, her clever retorts, the way she could look so beautiful she stunned all of his friends speechless.

Diving down, opening his eyes and trying to squint through the water, he looked for her, his mind going crazy. In the corner of his eye he spotted something white, the nightgown. Morgana's eyes was drifting in the water, half scared, half- peaceful. He swam towards her, and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the surface. Luckily she was light, and they surfaced quickly. The water seemed to be scalding hot one second, and then freezing the next. Arthur's breath came in short, harsh gasps. Dragging Morgana's body to the ground, he laid her on her back carefully, her face towards the sky, eyes closed. He pushed her chest five times, and put his lips over hers. It wasn't what he expected, as her lips were soft and warm. It wasn't much of a first kiss, considering it was CPR. He blew air and saw her chest rise, then pushed her chest, panting and exhausted, he cried out "Come ON, Morgana!" and she spluttered out water, coughing up her lungs, then drew in long breaths. Tears welled up in Arthur's eyes as he pulled her towards him. She clutched at him desperately as he cradled her, and slowly rocked as his press his lips to her hair once.

Uther was mad for them for two weeks, but that night Morgana slipped into Arthur's room. He jumped up, startled, seeing the white figure. She silently came to his bed, and they lay together on the bed, falling asleep holding hands.


	4. Lily's, Roses and Escape plans

Morgana 4

Three weeks later.

Morgana paced in her room angrily. Gwen hovered around, lines creased in her forehead. "It's for your own good-" Gwen began, then seeing Morgana's desperate face she closed her mouth. "How will keeping me in some room protect me? And it's not good for me, I'm going crazy in here!" She said, muttering to herself, looking crazy as she's pulled at her hair out of her plait so it was all messed up. "Gwen, please help me?" she begged, not wanting to spend another day of knight in the room.

"Morgana, even if I wanted to, I can't! But we've had over ten knights attack you know! Who knows when they might becoming next!"

"Exactly! Gwen, Uther would keep me locked in here until I was fifty if it meant I was safe!"  
"At least you have a father to look after you, and care about you!" Gwen retorted, and Morgana was going to say that Uther wasn't her father, but then she put her arms around the girl, and they hugged.

"Morgana, you're like a sister to me, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you" Gwen said into Morgana's hair. The door lock clicked and the door swung open, and Arthur stood, with a box in one hand and flowers in the other. "Morg- Oh, hello! Not interrupting anything, am I?" he said, and Morgana glared. "Yeah. You've just caught Gwen and I in the middle of our secret love affair, when not you, but Merlin walks in" She said sarcastically. Gwen went scarlet, and practically ran out of the room with as much dignity she could muster, while Morgana and Arthur just laughed.

"Has Uther said anything about my imprisonment?" Morgana said hopefully. Arthur shook his head.  
"That's why I'm here. He's determined to keep you here until we've found out who's behind all this. But I brought you flowers and some stuff" he said, placing the items down. Morgana picked up the flowers. White Lily's and red Roses. She looked at him.

"You remembered!" Not only were they her favourite flowers, but Morgana and Arthurs nurse used to sing them a song before they went to bed, and they always went around the castle, humming it. When the thunder storms woke Morgana up, Arthur would come, and sing softly

"White grows the Lily,  
Red grows the rose,  
here lies my Lady,  
Look how she grows,  
One day she'll leave me,  
To cross shadowed sea,  
My God protect her, keep her with me"

*The song is from Legend of the seeker, episode Listener, and someone made a poem about it, but I couldn't remember the last line, so I made it up

"Thank you"

Morgana looked into Arthurs blue eyes, and for a moment, there was peace.

Then, smiling, he turned and left without a word, and she grumbled something incoherent as he locked the door behind him.

She opened the box, and saw some fruit and some books. Pulling out an apple, she settled down. It was about some romance where a girl fell in love with a vampire, and although she liked the story, she wouldn't help but feel that perhaps the girl was a little too miserable and the whole 'damsel in distress' thing was way last century. The main character, a vampire, was handsome, sure, but way to overprotective and even stopped her from visiting her best friend by breaking her truc- carriage. She wondered what she would do, and then slowly, a plan formed in her head.

Wriggling over the window sill, she couldn't quite remember as to why she was doing this. Up there, she was safe and cosy, with books, and flowers, and no one trying to kill here, and down there- way, way, down there- was darkness.

But she was a free spirit, not to be locked away in some room, like a lark in a gilded cage. But a cage is a cage, no matter what it looks like.

Grabbing the bed sheets she had knotted together tightly, she took on step down the wall, and another, and another until she was building up a rhythm. Looking up was almost as scary as looking down, because it made her dizzy and the sky looked more closer. She was about two stories down, one more to go when two men below her, the librarian and Gaius, she realised! Were talking. Swinging slightly, she stopped climbing down and just listened.

"Uther believe it is _him_ behind all this" Gaius said, and the librarian paused.  
"Yes, but he escaped, didn't he? Why would he come back- and for The Lady Morgana! Rumours say she helped him escape!" the librarien hushed his voice, in case anyone was eavesdropping, which Morgana was and she tried to keep holding on to the rope, but her arms were slowly tiring.

"Yes, but we must consider everything, for the Lady Morgana's protection" Gaius said, kindly.

"True, Gaius, true, but I still believe that Alvarr is the one trying to kill Morgana" and the two men walked away, leaving Morgana to drop to the floor, speechless. Alvarr, kill her? Never! Alvarr had certainly felt something for Morgana, he kissed her! Her heart fluttered.

If Alvarr was here, it was to protect her, surely?

Pulling up her hood, she headed to Gwen's house, not noticing the figure in the darkness behind her.


	5. Locked Away, The culprit & Weddings

Hey guys, I'm sorry with the cliff hanger! And no Izzy, you're not a stalker with all the reviews! Keep 'em coming! During this story I got a bit of writers block, then I started to write and this chapter kind of wrote itself. After this I'm planning on writing more Merlin fan fictions, but I'll be writing a few others. Also, has anyone seen Repo! A genetic Opera? Starring Anthony Head (Uther) and Alexa Vega (Spy kids) it's amazing, I didn't know Uther could sing! Here's the link to a song: .com/watch?v=ogNZUZvo7Wg

On with the Story!

"Morgana!" Gwen squealed, her hair in a nightcap.

"I always wondered how you kept you hair so neat" Morgana said, and Gwen pursed her lips.  
"Don't joke, Morgana. I meant what I said earlier, about you could get hurt. You always jump into things without thinking. How the hell did you get out? Why are you out?" Morgana felt sheepish. Her plan was sounding less and less genius.

"I was er, wondering if I could stay with you?" Morgana asked, and Gwen pulled her inside.  
"Quick, before anyone sees!"

"And so, I hear them saying it was Alvarr, it's not him, Gwen, it's just not!" Morgana said, finishing the story. Gwen had listened the whole time. "How do you know, Morgana? No one knows how he escaped! He could have used dark magic then, and now he's trying to get you for what Uther did to him!"

Morgana hadn't told anyone about Alvarr, not even Gwen, not to protect yourself, but for some other reason she couldn't quite understand. Alvarr was like her. He wouldn't try to kill her, like Uther would if he knew her secrets.

"Gwen, magic isn't bad. He wouldn't use dark magic. I know-" she paused. "Gwen, Uther killed your father because of magic. How can you believe it's bad?" She said gently, not wanting to upset her friend.

"Morgana, you keep saying you know Alvarr wouldn't do this. How? Did you talk to him before?"  
When Morgana paused, something clicked. "It seems you have three hearts you are holding" she said quietly, and when Morgana just looked at her, she said "Arthur, Leon, and Alvarr. I don't particularly know them, all I know is you care about Arthur, but I think your bickering gets in the way of you telling your feeling, Sir Leon definitely likes you, Merlin says he's always talking about you, your hair, your skin, your eyes. In fact he thinks it's quite creepy but that's love in a different form I suppose. And you have to decide about Alvarr. What would Uther do if he found out the truth, that you like a criminal, a sorcerer? He'd burn you both at the stake, that's what! Then again, sometimes we have to suffer for love"

Morgana was speechless.

Then she realised something about the three men, she didn't knew why, or how, all she knew, was that:

_One loves you, one wants you and one needs you. _

_But which is which?_

Morgana was about to tell her everything, when another knight walked in. But Morgana was prepared this time. Throwing her cloak over her shoulders, she pulled out two daggers and threw them at the knight's heart, and he dropped to the floor, jerking, dead. That was surprisingly easy Morgana thought. Her instincts were screaming at her 'too easy!' and she grabbed the daggers from the body. Gwen was pressed against the wall, white and shaking. "_You_ okay?" Morgana asked her. Gwen screamed silently, and pointed to the door. Morgana turned, but too late- she faced a big, metal fist towards her face.

"Wake up, darling" for a moment Morgana thought she was home in Camelot, her safe, warm bed. Then she felt something rip at her stomach, and she screamed, feeling agony. Opening her bleary eyes, she looked at the person. He had a whip in his hand, covering with her blood.

But it wasn't the whip that caught her attention.

It was the face.

_His face._

_**LEON.**_

"Leon?" Morgana gasped, surprise covering her face. He smirked, which didn't suit his boyish face.

"Hello Morgana. I'm glad you are awake!"

Morgana looked around. She was in some kind of small dungeons, the tiles on the ceiling dripping with stuff she didn't want to think about, the floor freezing cold, bumpy stones making it uncomfortable to sit on.  
Around her hands were chains, attached in the wall behind her. Her left eye stung where she had been punched by one of the knights. She had one whip mark across her stomach, blood rolling down her hips in small drips, ruining the dress she was wearing. She saw her cloak and dagger in one small corner, to far away to reach with the chains on.

"Why?" She asked Leon in a small whisper, not managing to raise her voice.  
"Well, at first I wanted to get back at Arthur. As a young boy he was a bastard to me, he used me to hold targets the throw darts at! I went away, it got so much, ran away from my family, my friends. I didn't even tell my mother was going. Then, one day, I finally decided to take revenge on Arthur. I was 16 years old, a full man. Arthur didn't even recognise me. I searched everywhere for my mother, and finally, I found out that she was executed for being a witch. Guess who passed that order? Uther Pendragon. So I really had it in for your family when I saw you, with that serving girl. I didn't know who were. You hurried back to the caste, and -"

"I dropped my purse" Morgana finished for him "And you picked it up and said 'you'll have to be more careful'"

"That's when I realized, and over the next few weeks when Arthur made me a knight, that I decided killing you would effectively kill Uther, and Arthur, because he's in love with you. But then Arthur mentioned this crap saying he didn't believe in death, that eternal spirits would meet again, and I knew killing you wouldn't just do it; I changed my plans, told the knights not to kill you, but to bring you to me. Because I'm going to marry you"

His words brought on a silence, in which Morgana's heart dropped painfully, as the words sunk in like needles.

"Wait- so what about the knights? Who are they, how did you get them to do your bidding for you?"

"I'm a sorcerer" he mentioned casually, like talking about the weather. "But I was not born of magic. When I left Camelot, I met with some group called the druids. They taught me everything I knew. But when I spoke of my plan of killing you, they all turned against me. Even the little boy, Mordred, and Alvarr, who had been captured by Uther before. A lot of people care about you Morgana, people I hate. Come now, my sister is going to help you with your wedding dress. I will send an invite to everyone, including Arthur, but not Gwen. I'll be keeping her safe so she doesn't tell a soul. And if you tell anyone that this wedding is against your will, I will kill Prince Arthur, and Gwen, and Uther and everybody in the world you have to love" and with that, a woman came in, about five years younger than Morgana.

"Leon! You said you wouldn't hurt her!" she scowled at him, Morgana looking betweens them like a tennis match.  
"She wouldn't wake up! I had to do something" he insisted. "Will you please get her ready?"  
"Fine, but you owe me. She's probably going to scratch my eyes out. I think this is a terrible plan, Leon"  
"It's not what you think, Gabrielle, it's what I think. I still haven't forgiven you or Marcus for just standing there and letting mother die" his eyes were glinting like cold diamonds. "Leon, it wasn't our fault! I was a little girl, you had gone, Marcus was drinking, mother was crying over your photo, when they came. She hid me under the table, and Marcus hid himself" Gabrielle started crying as Leon just glared at her with disliking. "I don't care what crap you made up, Gabrielle. Just get Morgana ready for the next few weeks. It's Monday the tenth December, isn't it? Right then Morgana _darling, _I think we should have a Christmas wedding! Don't worry, I'll get Lisa to do the invitations" and he walked out of the room, almost gleefully.

Morgana turned to Gabrielle. "Gabrielle? Look, I know you love your brother, but please, you have to help me-"  
"Save it, _Lady Morgana_" Gabrielle spat. "Leon told me you were very persuasive. My brother hardly trusts me as it is; I'm not going to throw that all away for some Kings ward. Now, hurry up" she said, unlocking the keys. Morgana took a note that she put the key in her skirt pocket, and wondered if she would get a chance to steal the key. Gabrielle led Morgana out through the dungeons into a labyrinth of dark stone walls, with lamps rarely lighting the way. Finally, they walked up about 10 flights of stairs, Weariness nearly knocking Morgana down. They walked into a windowless room, and in the middle was a mannequin with a white dress on it. It must have cost more than the place she was in, or more than all of her beautiful dresses at home. It was low cut, a bodice made from an ivory bodice, pearls sown into it, with a silk skirt trailing to the floor. The arms were loose, made of fine lace, like spider webs. Gabrielle instructed to try it on, and locked her in the room. It fit Morgana like a glove, and she had to admit it was the most beautiful thing she'd seen in her life. Gabrielle came in. "Well, you'll certainly make one of the most beautiful brides ever" she said drily. "You are to stay in your room until the big day, and we'll do your hair and get you ready then. Everything else is being sorted, including telling Uther. Leon showed me a trick" she said, waving a hand in front her face and torso. Before, Gabrielle was a short, skinny girl with freckles and tanned skin. She had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. But she seemed to morph. Her skin grew pale, and creamy, her eyes a startling blue, she grew a few inches at least taller, and her hair grew, getting more wavy and dark. Morgana watched Gabrielle form into herself. And when Gabrielle spoke, she had Morgana's voice "Uther! I'm so dreadfully sorry that I ran away. I was afraid, confused. But I bumped into Sir Leon, and he said kindly that I should tell you I was safe, because you'd be worrying. He's such a considerate man, Uther, and that's why I want to ask you if I can give him my hand in marriage" Gabrielle finished her speech, and Morgana's eyes widened.  
"You're going to say that to Uther, aren't you?" She whispered.  
"Well, duh!" Gabrielle smirked. "Look princess, it was either this or a letter. Leon preferred the face to face approach, but we can't trust you not to give a signal to Uther. Now, if you don't mind, I'm off to tell my magic hating daddy I'm getting married!" and she flounced out the room, and Morgana watched herself walk away, hoping she would never have that sneer on her face Gabrielle had used.

She finally realised she was in a hopeless predicament, and she didn't know how she was going to get out of this sticky situation. Then a thought popped into her mind. _Arthur! _He wouldn't be fooled by Gabrielle, she assured herself. He knew her like she knew herself, surely? That had grown up together. But if that was the case, why was she always trying to figure out what he was thinking? And what if Arthur didn't even see Gabrielle. And when he heard of the wedding... Morgana felt her heart crumple, and she sank to the floor, not caring about the dress, and wept.

_12__th__ December- Morgana stays in her room.  
13__th__ December- She is forced to join Leon to dine, though she does not say a word.  
!4__th__ December- The dress is adjusted, then cleaned several times.  
15__th__ December- Morgana stays in her room till the 18__th__  
18__th__ December- Gabrielle returns, the job being done, though she is obviously worried about something.  
21__st__ December- Morgana finally manages to get Gabrielle to tell her what happened._

"He's such a considerate man, Uther, and that's why I want to ask you if I can give him my hand in marriage" Gabrielle told Uther, as he sat broodingly. Then he cracked a smile. "Where's is the lad? Bring him in, I want to tell him how happy I am! Thank God Morgana, I thought you might marry a village boy just to spite me!" Gabrielle smiled sweetly, which was totally unlike Morgana if she was insulted, but no one noticed. "Uther, I'm sorry, he's gone to his family to tell them the good news! But you'll see us at Christmas, on the big day!" Gabrielle said, clapping her hands together. Arthur came walking in, pausing at the sight of Uther smiling while Morgana clapped her hands. "What going on? Father, Morgana?" he asked.

"Morgana's getting married!" Uther explained, and Arthurs face dropped. In the same split second, he had a cool, hard face on, like a mask. "To whom?" He asked.  
"Our own knight Leon!" Uther was surprisingly happy "Of course, I had hoped for her to marry some Lord, or foreign prince, but a knight would be the next choice"

"Sir Leon?" Arthur asked appalled. Then he stalked out the room, Gabrielle on his heels. He headed into her chambers, which had now been fixed from the break in weeks ago, the mirror shards cleaned up, the wall hangings replaced. On the side, though, was Arthurs flowers.  
"Arthur... What's wrong?" She said, still sickly sweet.  
"What's wrong? One minute you say that you weren't... you weren't... And now you're getting married? I just..." and he sighed, walking away.  
"Don't be sad, brother, Leons been good to me" She almost squealed as Arthur spun on his heels, face-to-face with her, shaking with anger. "Brother?_ Brother?_ Morgana, never once in our lives have you ever called me brother? And what, now you're getting married, why should that change? You are not. My. Sister." He said through gritted teeth.  
"I'm sorry" Gabrielle said, softly. Arthur's eyebrows rose. Morgana never caved in to a fight.

Arthur grabbed her, pinning her against the wall. "Who are you?" he demanded. Through his eyes he could see he was hurting Morgana a little bit, then remembered that this wasn't Morgana. "Arthur, it's me, Morgana!" Gabrielle said, twisting and turning as she tried to get out of his reach. "If you're really Morgana, have we ever kissed?" he asked. Surely only Morgan would know that. Gabrielle didn't answer. "I'm your sister" she said, and it almost broke Arthurs heart. Maybe it was Morgana, and she didn't want t admit to the kiss because she knew it was wrong, that they in a way, were siblings.

"Next question. If you're Morgana, you'll know this. What is your favourite flower?"  
Gabrielle's eyes darted, seeing the flowers in the vase. Roses and Lily's. "Arthur, this is ridiculous-" she looked at his determined face "Fine. Roses."

Arthur beamed. Then he lunged at Gabrielle, pulling his sword to her throat. "Where's Morgana?" He asked.  
"how- did -you -know?" Gabrielle gasped, trying to wriggle away from the sharp point of the sword.  
"because Morgana- the _real _Morgana, could never make a choice believe the two. She thought the roses had a better scent, but thought Lilies were too underrated, that they should get more attention. Also, she never saw lilies before as the smell of lilies reminded her father of death because they were at mother's funeral."

For a second Gabrielle just stared at him "You care about her that much, huh?" Tears welled in her eyes as she saw him nod fiercely. "Why? How can you love someone so much?"

Arthur paused, thinking of all his memories with her, which was basically all his, because she was in them all.

"I know her more than myself. The way she never backs down without a fight, she cares about people, she stands up for them, she's loyal, she's intelligent, she doesn't brag much, she knows exactly what to say at the right time, she's funny and can have even Uther stitching up, the way the sunlight catches her hair, the way she can quote poetry and is well educated, the way she looks so innocent and yet can be behind the best pranks, she's loving to everyone and brave..." he trailed off "And the way she can make anyone fall in love with her, especially me" realisation had hit him full in the face.  
"I've been so happy for all these years with her, everything perfect, and I guess I didn't want anything to change. And yet, know I realize that I've just been rejecting my feelings because some part of me is wondering maybe I'm not good enough for her. She deserves to be a queen, and she can be, but Morgana is so much deeper than that. She believes in true love, even though she knows people suffer for it. And know I know why she's believed in true love all this time, because surely she feels it for me as I feel it for her? It's amazing, like eyes being opened for the first time, everything blinding, bright and overwhelming. Now, one more time before I kill you, who are you and where is Morgana?"

"My names Gabrielle. I'm Leons sister."

Arthurs face dropped. Eyes widened, mouth opened as he tried to take in the fact that "Leon?" he asked. "Leon is the one that's got Morgana? Why? What's he doing to her?"

"Let me up and I'll tell you" Gabrielle said. The pair got up, dusting themselves off. "Thank you, Arthur. What you and Morgana have is special, but I'm afraid I can't let you ruin plans for my brother" and she sprinted out of the room. Arthurs reactions were too slow, and by the time he ran after her, she had disappeared.

_Christmas day._

"Here comes the bride, all dressed in white" sang Leon through the door, as Morgana tried the dress on for the final time. "Come, my love, it's time for you to return home to Camelot!"

Hours later, Morgana stood outside the doors, shaking. Where was Arthur?

The music started, and the doors opened.  
After Gabrielle had returned, Leon had returned to Camelot, and had placed a spell on Arthur, making him forget everything.

Arthurs eyes blazed as he saw Leon standing there cockily. He felt disliking for him, but why was he so angry? Shouldn't he be happy his favourite knife and Morgana were marrying? Then he saw her. Everyone gasped.

Morgana looked like an angel.

The dress was beautiful, and complimented her in every way possible, her body slender with curves in the right places, her skin silky smooth and creamy, and her hair flowed down her shoulders in inky waves, like ripples in the water.

Arthur realised he loved her. Every moment they had shared- lying in the gardens in the sunlight, staying in reading as the rain poured, bickering, joking, and laughing, every moment he had loved. Because of her. He wanted more. He wanted to hold her and kiss her, to call her his. For her to look at him with eyes filled with love and trust, as they did that day he saved her in the lake.

He had to do something. But suddenly everything was speeding up, faster and faster.

Why was she marrying Leon, and not him? Leon wasn't good enough for her, no one was. But he would try.

"I do" Leon said.

Morgana just nodded, when it came to her, as if she couldn't speak.

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace" the old vicar said.

"STOP!" Arthur called. Every pair of eyes in the room turned on him, but he didn't care. He just saw Morgana's ones, desperate and pleading. For what, he didn't know. For him to shut up, or to save her, he didn't know.

"Morgana, can we please go outside?" he asked, and she nodded, and more eyes followed them. Music played to entertain people in their absence.

Morgana was mouthing something at him, as if she couldn't talk. "Morgana, what's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head.  
"Do you love him?" he said, anger and jealously in his tone. She made a gasping sound, then spoke.

"I- I, why do you care?" She asked angrily  
"because I care about you, Morgana!" Arthur said angrily.  
"No- that's not what I mean. Why would you jump to conclusions that I was unhappy? You were a bit too ready to jump to conclusions in the stables that night, Arthur"

Tension was building in Arthurs head, voices whispering from all directions. Feelings and emotions that he'd never felt before were writhing inside him.

"I- Why do you have to make everything difficult, Morgana?" he exclaimed.

"I'm not the one avoiding questions. And it's not like I deliberately try to make things difficult for you, sometimes you're just intolerable!" Morgana was getting everything off her chest, all the past few years. She expected Arthur to save her, not quarrel like two year olds. She was about to tell Arthur that she was being forced into the wedding, but then realised that she hadn't talked properly to Arthur in ages, and all their problems were just building and building.

"Well, I guess maybe I was just jealous of Leon" Arthur finally admitted, his eyes dark.  
"Jealous? Because of some contest? How do you think I feel when I see you with Gwen, or any other maid or lady? Always flirting and inviting them to your chambers-" that had hurt her the most. It was like he didn't know her feelings for him.

"but- I only did that to make you jealous" Arthur said. "And anyway, it didn't work. You didn't care"

"I only pretended not to care, Arthur! I felt-"She sighed "I guess I felt betrayed in a way. But that's not the point, you tell me first. Why did you feel jealous? Why do you care about me? And don't you dare say it's because I'm your sister, because I'm not" for a second they stood there, breathing heavily.

"Because I love you Morgana. I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you, I just didn't realise it. And if you marry Leon-" he pointed to the door "Then I don't know if I can bear it. Morgana, _I love you"_

As the words sunk in Morgana took a small step back. Her head was woozy, but she just concentrated on Arthurs face. She had been waiting for this moment for basically all her life. All the ways she had dreamed of it, and this was just perfect. She threw herself into Arthurs warms arms, and kissed him on the lips. At first he was taken aback by her enthusiastic response, but he soon eagerly contributed to the kiss. Their lips moved together in perfect harmony, both longing and relief in it. Arthur could taste strawberries on her tongue, and he winded his strong arms around her slender waist, as she knotted her fingers into his hair.

They broke apart, both grinning sheepishly. "I've been dreaming of doing that for ages" Arthur admitted. Then he glanced at the door. "You do feel the same way then, Morgana?"

"Yes. Arthur, I love you. I can't explain the happiness I'm feeling knowing you feel the same way. I can't imagine being apart form you, arguing with you, any longer" as she saw Arthurs frown, her face fell "-unless?"

"No, I'm happy too, I was just wondering why you were marrying Leon" Finally sense struck Morgana.

"It wasn't of my free will, you dunderhead. He's kept me prisoner for weeks! Did you not notice?" she said, a little bitterly.

"I remember Father locking you in the room to protect you from the knights, but after that, it's like I'd forgotten about you. Every time I thought about you it was a little blurry, and then I was always somehow busy" he frowned. "There's something nagging at me, like a memory of some sort, but I can't quite put my finger onto it"

"Arthur, Leons a sorcerer. He was bullied you as a child, and Uther killed his family. He sent the knights to kill me, but then kidnapped me, intending me to marry him and make you jealous. His sister, Gabrielle, helped him"

Suddenly, Arthur remembered. "Yes, she pretended to be you!" he said "And I somehow knew it wasn't you, and when I questioned her she said she'd tell me everything, then ran off. Wait- Leon kept you prisoner?" he face turned deadly "What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" his voice growled, low.

Morgana shook her head. "No, I'm fine. It's you he wants to hurt. Look Arthur, I don't know what we're going to do. He surely suspects something by now"

"**Your right Morgana, I did suspect something, about five minutes ago" **a voice boomed out, like on a loudspeaker throughout the castle. **"And I heard enough. Come inside please, you too Arthur"**

Arthur and Morgana stared at each other and walked inside.

They gasped.


	6. UPDATE

Dear Readers, or anyone really

Thank you for getting to this chapter, sorry for disappointing you, I know, I know, I'm a Meany leaving cliff-hangers and I am trying to keep updating. I'm not going to bother with the excuses of Homework, school, home life, we all have it.

Now, about the story, I'm getting good ideas for it, and I was going to end it with the simple happier ever after, but then decided I'd like to write a little more. There will be at least two more chapters before I think about ending this story :'(

Warning- We gets a little romance that may not be strictly Arthur/Morgana!

Think a sort of Jacob/Edward/Bella situation, even though Twilight is good, the characters are so one dimensional & do not dare compare it to Harry potter or I will scream.

As I've mentioned before, Morgana's my favourite character, and no matter how evil she gets, I'll still like her. I say we all go up to Camelot and Kill Uther. Who's with me?

And please don't moan about me updating, you want a nice, big chapter yessum?

Feel free to post ideas on what you think I should do with the story, or idea's for my next story

How many times will I say it? REVIEW! Thank you for the amazing, wonderful, darling people that did, they have my wishes. Even if it's short, or spelt wrong, I don't care. And by the way, the more reviews I get the faster I will post chapters/make new stories. Feel free to correct me on spelling, normally I'm okay with it :P Reviews don't even cost anything, so why shouldn't you review? If not for me, do it for Morgana! Enough begging. I will not sink so low-

PLEASE!PLEASE-

Shut up!

I'm having a mental argument.

Once more, I'm terribly sorry for you thinking this was a chapter, and remember:

Reviews=Love+MoreChapters.

With Love,

-Immortal-Moonlight.


	7. Goodbye, I'm running away to Paradise

Morgana 6.

Welcome, Welcome. Once more I'd like to thank you for the reviews. Secondly, I watched Merlin episode 1 of season 3. Sorry if you don't want to read me talking about it, but if your here, surely you like Merlin? I'm extremely upset they made Morgana evil. I think she's brave, beautiful, clever and independent, and I think its weird how in the first series Arthur TOTALLY fancied her, then went all lovey dovey on Gwen – who, by the way, I think is totally boring and has no personality. So yeah, I think Morgana's justified to be evil, she was mistreated by Uther (he grabbed her by the throat and rammed her into a chair!) and Arthur just stood there! Then, she's getting mixed messages from Arthur, and he cares about Gwen all the time, when he found her in the forest (season 2) and was like "Where's Gwen?" not, oh Morgana I'm so glad you're safe! Then, Merlin's all like, "I understand Morgana" then when he finds out she would turn evil he's cold and distant toward her- when she held his hand and he gave her a dirty look and pulled away my heart broke :'( Um, Merlin, maybe she went bad because you were a bastard to her! And finally, he poisoned her! I don't care if it was for fricking Camelot, he was more worried about him not getting caught than the fact **Morgana was dying!  
**Ps, the camera is now invented in Arthurian times.  
Bloody hell. Well, rant over, I'll continue with the story. And if you have or haven't reviewed, please do! Even if it's just small, do some good in the world! I picked some rubbish up today! It was mine, but I still did it! As soon as you read this chapter, Review! GO! GO! GO! And during the end scene, you'll know when, try and get YouTube up, type in X ray dog The vision and listen to that, as I wrote the scene to fit with the music.

They gasped. Every person in the aisles, sitting or standing, was unconscious. Eyes closed, breathing lightly, like they were all asleep. And standing at the front was Leon, with Uther in a headlock, a knife to his throat. "Ah, welcome to my show!" Leon announced, mocking ruffling Uther's hair, who, in his sleep, was still frowning.

"Leon..." Arthur began, in a warning tone.  
"Oh come now Arthur. I'll tell you what would happen- you say let my father go and nobody gets hurt, and I say but what if what I want is for you to get hurt?"  
Morgana looked around, for signs of life in any of the people.  
"Arthur, there are three ways of me hurting you. One would be to kill you, but even the most painful death won't satisfy me just yet. I want to bring you on your knees, crying and begging for mercy. Number two, is that I kill Uther, and you're set as king. But then, ruining your peace and happiness, there I'll be with n army, ready to take it from you. Thirdly, I kill My darling Morgana here, as after hearing those sickening words of how you love one another, it doesn't take a genius to figure out you'd rather die than her. Plus, I should imagine I can make it painful for her, which is good, because the little bitch deserves it after what trouble she's put me through with this wedding. The only kind thing I've done is make these people forget everything, so they do not have to see their king, king's ward and prince slaughtered. Oh! That gives me an idea! I'll kill you all!" and he started laughing manically, the laughter echoing off the walls. Suddenly, Morgana felt weightless, as she soared into the air. It was like hooks carrying her to the heavens. They set her off upon the beam, where he grabbed and held on tight like a monkey. She looked down. The floor was too far away for her to jump. If she fell- she didn't want to think about it. What she had just noticed, however, was that Arthur and Leon, fighting, with Uther lying across the throne haphazardly. "Hold on Morgana!" Arthur yelled, and she looked down at his angel blonde hair, his face set I concentrated fury, his moves familiar all her life, parrying, blocking, lunging. In her head she was commenting 'No, go back! That's it, now lunge!' but was soon distracted by the fact she was getting extremely tired. Her arms were burning, from the fingers down to the top of her shoulders. Her body was swaying slightly, and she tried to swing her body up onto the beam, but she was only using more energy. She couldn't help wondering how long she would be able to stand it- stand the pain, now coursing through her body. She gritted her teeth, and sweat beaded her bow as she clung on, her knuckles white. "Morgana!" A voice yelled. Her first reaction was to look at Arthur, but he and Leon were still fighting. The she looked at the doors. Her heart leaped. There, standing in the doorway, was Alvarr. His hair was longer, still the same bronze colour as before. His nose was dead straight, his eyes were hazel brown and fixated on her. He ran to her, and held his arms to the sky, to her. She was shaking, knowing she was close to dropping. What was Alvarr doing here? She was so scared she didn't know if her feelings for him were still there. He was her first... well, love she guessed. Some small part of her knew he was using her a bit, but she knew he had feelings for her. She had saved his life, and in return he taught her how magic was good. She thought of her moments with him, him and Mordred breaking into her chambers, his dark eyes on her, not trusting her, and his surprise at her hatred of Uther. Then, when she gave him the crystal, and Mordred came running up to her, she had felt like a family, as if Mordred was her child, warm in her arms, Alvarr smiling down at her. But now things had changed. She had kissed Arthur not 20 minutes ago, and now she had two men on the line. She didn't not count Leon anymore.

All she knew was that One wants her, one needs her and one loves her.  
Leon needed her, for his revenge on Uther, Arthur and Morgana.

But as for Alvarr and Arthur, she did not know.

"Morgana! Let go! I'll catch you!" Alvarr called. Now both Arthur and Leon were looking, and their faces were so bewildered and confused it was almost comical. But she couldn't laugh. She slowly prised her fingers up- they didn't want to seem to let go- and she dropped.

For a moment her stomach flipped over and her heart skipped a beat, as she fell into Alvarr's arms. She expected him to fall from the force of her plunging into his arms, but instead he just chuckled and whispered in her ear "You're lighter than I expected"  
"Alvarr, what are you doing here? If you're seen..." She said, and he placed a finger over her lips.  
"Shhh, don't worry Morgana. I'm more worried about what you were doing about to fall to your death. Anyway, I don't think we can worry about me being spotted. Almost everyone between here and the market is asleep, I was surprised" And they looked around the room. That's when they caught the other men's eyes. Leon was looking between them like a tennis match; half furious Morgana had been saved, and half bemused by the whole situation. All in all, Morgana supposed it could almost be funny. But her bubble burst when she saw Arthur. He was watching as they exchanged whispered, Morgana close in Alvarr's arms. His eyes were torn, in pain, his face in desperation and agony. His sword clattered to the ground as Morgana scrambled down from Alvarr's arms. "Well, well, well" Leon began, and he chuckled. Then, he started laughing, it booming around the hall, bouncing off the wall into Morgana's ears. For a second, she was frightened, but then began laughing too. It was a strange reaction to the devastation around them, and Morgana was coping the only way she did- looking on the bright side of life. She and Leon laughed, until he was clutching his sides, and she was wiping tears from her eyes. She stopped when she saw Arthur's face. The laughter died slowly, and the smile left her lips. Confusion at her and Leons outburst was on his face, yet plainly there was the raw agony, making her want to claw her eyes out. She felt her face burning, as if she was at the pyre, his gaze, and Leons, and Alvarr's on her. It was the one time in her life she hated the attention. "This... Well, this is better than I could have expected!" Leon said, gasping as he drew in breath from laughing so much. "Right, so we are in a pickle my darlings. Tell you what; I'll make you a deal. One of you three has to die tonight" Morgana looked at the sky, which was began steadily darker. For second everyone's was silent. "Me" Arthur said, his voice almost cracking. "No, let it be me" Alvarr strode forward, bowing to Morgana "I'd die a thousand times for my lady; my life is indebted to her" Leon looked at Morgana.  
"I guess you know what I'm going to say. Leon, kill me. I'd die for both of them, it makes sense this way" She hung her head.

"NO!" Arthur and Alvarr shouted.

"Morgana, you have so much more to live for. You risked your life to help me once, now it's my turn" Alvarr said.  
Arthur just looked at Morgana. "No. I won't let you do this. It would hurt me more if you died than if I did. Please let me have this last bit of peace Morgana, and spare me any more pain you seem intent on smothering me with" Morgana flinched. "Arthur, please" She said, sincerity in her voice.  
"Morgana, it's the least you can do. Then you can be with him" he jerked his head to Alvarr "and live happily ever after, like you deserve" his voice was cold and distant.

"Arthur, stop!" she cried.

"I'll give you all 30 seconds" Leon said. "Ands that's being generous. 30"

"Kill me" Arthur said, staring Leon in the eye.  
"No, I've said already" Alvarr interjected.  
"29"  
"Who are you exactly?" Arthur said rudely.  
"A good friend of Morgana's. I'm surprised you don't recognise me actually" Alvarr stated.  
"28"  
"oh... YOU! The sorcerer, all along?" Arthur said  
"27"  
"but what do you have to do with Morgana?" Arthur asked.  
"She was the one that helped me escape the dungeons. She also warned me that you were coming to attack. That's how we knew you were on your way. She was the one that helped us get the crystal, and she would've run away with us if it wasn't for our plan was ruined. But yes, she saved my life"  
"Morgana, how could you?" Arthur said, his eyes filled with betrayal.  
"I had to Arthur! Uther was becoming worse with magic, he's wrong, magic is good! I've seen it. And you seem to forget the time _he grabbed me by the throat and rammed me into the back of a chair! _And do you know what you did, Arthur? You stood there and watched his treat me like that! I felt alone, betrayed by everyone!"  
"15. This is getting good" Leon smirked.  
"I regret that Morgana, I truly do, but that was against the law! And... It wasn't just to defy Uther, was it? You obviously feel something for him" He was bitter, jealous.  
"He made me feel safe for once! Happy, like I belonged somewhere!"  
"You belong here!"  
"No I don't! No one understands!"  
"Understands what?"  
I HAVE MAGIC!" Morgana screamed, her cheeks flushed scarlet, eyes filled with moisture.  
"1. Sorry, Morgana, but this is too good" And Leon lunged at Morgana. Alvarr went for the sword, trying to grab it but missed, and Arthur stepped in front her Morgana.

In front of the blade.  
With a piercing scream, Morgana sank to the floor with Arthur in her arms. Turning his pale face towards her, she held it in her hands. As Alvarr fought off Leon, she saw the blade sticking out of his chest, near to his heart. "Arthur! NO!" She cried, shaking him. "Please, please, open your eyes" And he did, looking at her, like an angel.  
"Morgana... I'm so sorry" he croaked, gripping her elbow.  
"Shhh, Arthur, you're going to be fine, we just have to stop your bleeding, you'll be okay, don't worry. You saved me, Arthur, why? Why did you save me?" she said, fighting back tears.  
"Because I love you Morgana"  
"I love you Arthur. Please, don't leave me alone. Stay alive"  
"I can't, Morgana. I'm dying" At his words she shrieked, and he gripped her tighter. "But we shall meet again, in the afterlife, my love"  
"I'm so sorry that we didn't have enough time on earth, not near enough time" She held him closer, and allowed herself to cry, one tear slipping down, as she stroked his golden hair. He brushed it away. "Tears later, love. For now, I'm at peace, just knowing you love me"  
"I do, Arthur. I love you" And she began to sing softly-  
"_White grows the Lily, red grows the rose,  
Here lies my laddie, look how he grows,  
One day he'll leave me, to cross shadowed sea,  
may God protect him, keep him with me"_

And suddenly, Arthur's hand slipped away, his eyes growing distant, and Morgana notices she couldn't feel his pulse, or any heat. Closing his eyes, she screamed with agony. Sobbing, she clutched at his body, rocking back and forwards on the floor, gasping for air, not thinking, or breathing, apart from '..' Like a pulse. She wanted for him to wake up, just to see his smile, to hear his voice and booming laugh, to feel his soft touch upon her cheek. It seemed as though the many, many memories of them were running away, like a river, disappearing with Arthur's life.  
She kissed him once- his lips were still warm and soft, as if they had been waiting for her kiss.

She pulled the sword, still stained with blood, from his chest, and stood up, feeling strong and invincible. Alvarr and Leon were circling, Alvarr with a cut lip and Leon with a broken nose, looking as though they had resulted in street fighting rather than sword fighting. Morgana pushed Alvarr out the way, and he protested. Circling, Morgana glared at him through narrowed eyes, as though she were contaminating him with her disgust and hatred. He just smirked, his face smug, his job of causing pain done. He ducked as she swung her sword in an arc where his head would've been, and in return he jabbed Alvarr's sword- which he had retrieved from earlier. Morgana saw her chance when his foot slipped, and he looked down, and she slid his sword into his heart, driving it home. Smiling as she watched him shrivel up on the floor, and then she turned to Alvarr, who was muttering spells across the room. She didn't want to look at Arthur for fear of it being too painful.  
"What are you doing?" She asked Alvarr in a hoarse voice.  
"Casting a spell. Everyone should wake up in about ten minutes. By that time we'll be gone"  
"We? As in me and you? I can't go, not now Alvarr"  
"Morgana, we're not planning on bringing Uther down anymore. We're creating a little village, away from Camelot, and those with and a few without magic can live freely. It'll be great Morgana, you'd love it. Mordred is waiting for us. What is left for you here? I heard you before; you've been mistreated, abandoned, well not anymore. I realise you must stay for your brothers funeral, no wonder your devastated- the losing of a sibling is painful, but think Morgana, we could have a home- a proper home- together"  
"Brother... Is that what you think" Morgana murmured to herself. She then realised no one but Leon, who was dead, realized her and Arthur were anything more than brother and sister, which she reminded herself that they were not. "Yes, Alvarr, I think I will come with you. I will return for Arthur's funeral, and then come back to you" She said. "I'll go upstairs, pack my things and then we can be gone before they wake up" Alvarr looked delighted. He picked her up and whirled her in his arms. She didn't respond. Some small part of her felt for Alvarr, truly, because he was her first love, or so she'd thought, but the greater part, her love for Arthur shone out like a beacon through her, and it hit her how he had left her to wander the world, lost and alone. But she didn't have to be alone. She ran to her chambers, the bed made neatly, and reached into the top drawer, pulling out a bag. She filled it with some of her dresses, cloaks and shoes filled the pockets with her money, and silver hairbrush and a few other possessions she couldn't bear to live without. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the flowers Arthur has given her, and she curled on the bed. Her heavy bag rolled off, and she reached under the bed to get it, only to touch something leather. She pulled it out. It was a big, red leather book. In the front in curly golden script it said 'Morgana and Arthur' Inside where photo's- so many photo's of them, playing, talking, laughing and even sword fighting. She remembered Uther with a big, black object that shot out paper, catching their portraits. There was even a photo of Morgana and her father, just before her died, and Igraine, pregnant with Arthur, a title saying 'Lost loved ones'  
There was the nurse that sang their song, and poems that Arthur and Morgana had written, letters before and after they met, there was even a rose and Lily, entwined even after they had died. Morgana had forgotten all about it. Then she remembered Arthur had a blue one, and slinging her bag over her back, and clutching the book in her hand, she ran to Arthurs chambers, with Alvarr calling down "Morgana, you've been ten minutes, you okay?"  
"Yes Alvarr, I'm fine, just saying goodbye" She yelled, and then reaching under Arthur bed- Merlin had thankfully cleaned it well- saw the blue leather book. They were two parts to one story- hers were of them as children, he had photo's of them growing up, getting told off for talking in the library, scolded in the cooks for eating the chocolate cake under the kitchen table, photo's of Arthur training and there was two whole pages dedicated to Morgana's outfits, when she went to the market, went to balls, beautiful dresses, some she had lost, only worn once or simply grown out of. There was a photo of Gwen and Merlin, and Arthur and Morgana, and she couldn't even remember it being taken. Then she gasped, in the corner of one photo was Mordred, smiling at Morgana. Another dark figure beside him- she figured it was Alvarr or the man who had taken him to Camelot and was executed.  
She shoved the books in her bag, and ran downstairs. Alvarr had prepared two horses and was packing bags of food into the saddles sides. "Surely Camelot have enough to spare?" He asked, and she nodded.  
"yes, no one will even notice. Come on, lets go" and they rode away, the night enclosing around them. They rode fast, the moonlight leading the way. Sometimes they rode in silence; sometimes they made a little conversation. It wasn't long before they got into the subject of Arthur. "So I take it you were very closer to your brother?" Alvarr asked. Morgana nodded. "At first I hated him. He thought I was taking all of Uther's attention. Maybe I was. I was annoyed that I had to leave home and come to Camelot. But we grew up together, every step of the way, he was there. I found It hard not to tell him I had magic. I felt so alone"  
"You won't be alone any more, Morgana, not if you don't want to. But remember, we're working to create a peaceful place, where people feel at home, and are safe"  
Morgana could imagine it. "Alvarr, I was wondering if I could help design the village with you?" She asked. He nodded.  
"So far there's me, you, Mordred, Morgause, and about 5 other people with magic we've found, and we've selected a place. It's beautiful, Morgana, you'll love it. There's mountains and a lake a flowers in the meadow. It's like heaven. We've decided to build just off the meadow, on the mud, so we don't destroy any of the flowers. But yes, we'll need help deciding where to put the huts' were making, build the huts, make them feel a bit like home, then start recruiting- I mean, helping people"  
It sounded like heaven, Morgana thought. But she couldn't help but think of how great it would've been if Arthur was with her. He could teach sword fighting, and help build the huts, and kiss her every day.  
"Yes. I should think I'd like it there" she said dreamily, staring into space.  
Just as dawn came, and the sun rose, they came to an opening in the trees. Morgana gasped. The sun was coming up, the mountains topped with pink and golden, and a river flowed down, sparkling clean. A few people were laughing and talking in a circle round a fire. To the left a meadow began; the grass artificially green, dotted with specks of yellow, pink and blue flowers. "Do you like it?" Alvarr asked, leaning over to wind his arm round hers. She squeezed his arm as she slid off her horse, and just looked around, stunned. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life" she said.  
They joined to group, and everyone welcomed her with open arms. Literally, as everyone gave her a hug. They sat round a fire, making plans about the villages, singing and telling stories. The girl next to Morgana, Arianna, was only 16. She had flowing red hair. It was like the fire, and Morgana was memorized. Arianna noticed her staring, and raised her eyebrows. "Your hair is beautiful!" Morgana said. Arianna rolled her eyes.  
"As if I wasn't a freak enough already" She said "I hate it. I was going to cast a spell, to change colour, but my mother told me not to. She died, in the great purge" She said, and Morgana ducked her head.  
"Does everyone know I'm Uther's ward?" She whispered, and Arianna nodded.  
"Morgana, nothing changes. You're a different person to him. Everyone loves you, and no one blames you for Uther mistakes. Alvarr and Mordred speak highly of you"  
"Mordred!" Morgana said "Where is he? Alvarr said he'd be here" For a moment she was disappointed, thinking he wouldn't turn up, but then Arianna smiled. "Him and Morgause are hunting for rabbit s and berries for our dinner" She smiled. "Mordred... He's amazing. His extremely clever, and yet speaks so little. But if anyone mentions your name, he'll get all excited and tell us about how you saved him and got the crystal. We've all been anticipating your arrival" Morgana blushed "And we're not disappointed" Arianna said kindly.

"Morgana!" a voice called. Morgana whipped her head round. Running towards her was Morgause, with Mordred running. She stood up and he ran into her arms, and she picked him up, swinging him round. After he hugged her tightly, she set him down, and, stroking his hair, smiled down at him. "Mordred" she said quietly. "It's good to see you!" He hugged her waist again. "You've grown!" She exclaimed. He beamed up at her.  
"'I've missed you so much!" he said. Morgause finally caught up with them, and she swiftly took Morgana into her arms. She was cool to the touch. "Sister. It's good to see you here. What happened?" and as Mordred started preparing the food, Morgana told Morgause everything. "Sister... I'm so sorry for everything that's happened to you. Now we can build a better life for all of us"  
That night, after a lot of laughing and feasting, Morgana sat with Mordred's head in her lap. Alvarr carried him to the little makeshift huts just to the side of the forest. Then, he bent down to kiss Morgana on the cheek. The death of Arthur was still raw, and she didn't feel the fireworks as both kiss before. She smiled politely, before excusing herself. The night was worse, because she had nothing to distract her. She ended up looking through the pictures of her and Arthur in the book, and cried herself to sleep.  
The next day was even better, and she couldn't help but feel guilty that she was laughing as Arthur was dead. But surely, she thought, Arthur would want me to be happy?

Alvarr and a few other men set out to cut some tree's down for the huts. Morgana taught Arianna how to sew, and knit, and they began to make rugs, curtains with some of the materials the other women had gathered from villages that could spare it. Every few hours in the hot day Morgana would get fresh water from the stream and offer the jug around to everyone. Slowly, over the next few weeks and hard work, slowly their paradise was becoming more and more like home. Alvarr was fitting in some windows- Morgana wondered where he got the glass, when he dropped it. Morgana was too far away to catch it, and it broke. Alvarr sighed. "I had to give away two of our horses for that" Morgana held her hand over the broken glass, and concentrated an image of it in one piece, in the windows and the bits flew up into one shape, fitting into the window. Alvarr beamed. "Well done Morgana! Already your powers are growing. See, now are you sure magic can be used for good?"  
"I was sure of that anyway" Morgana lied, but now she was more reassured. Morgana, Arianna, Morgause and Mordred shared a hut, each with their own little section of room, a shared kitchen and bathroom. It smelt of sweet sawdust, and fresh raining, and it didn't compare to the palace that Morgana lived in, but it was perfect because she'd helped create it. In her bedroom was the window she'd fix- Alvarr made sure she had that particular hut, so she could be proud of her efforts. Yawning, she rolled off the bed and got dressed in her 'work outfit' – a plain lavender dress that she didn't mind getting dirty. She wouldn't need a cloak, by the look of the sunlight from outside. She went into their kitchen, and started a fire in the oven, which Alvarr had got for them, in return for helping a village harvest their crops. Theirs was one of the only kitchen, so as she started cooking some porridge, and Arianna used her power to multiply it, mostly all the 'family' were in their kitchen. Morgana ladled out the porridge in the bowls. "Where's Alvarr?" she asked, passing a bowl to Bernlak, who said  
"Not sure exactly. He said he's making a day trip around all the villages, to get some more supplies for us"  
"But what does he tell them?" She said.  
"That we're starting a village. I don't think he's telling them we have magic, not yet"  
Morgana was glad. She didn't want her paradise to be ruined with protesters. "Morgana, I was wondering could I borrow your red cloak please?" Lynette asked. Lynette was about 28 years old, with short brown hair and warm brown eyes. She had a kind face, although it was wrinkled with laughter lines. Morgana nodded. "Of course Lynette. It suits you well. You can have it, if you wish. I have no use for my fancy dresses and cloaks now. I'm happy" In a way, she was.  
_One Year Later.  
_"I heard that it was a highwayman" Lynette whispered.  
"No, a highwayman couldn't do all that, surely?" Arianna whispered. There had been rumours from several villages that a mysterious highwayman, or group of bandits, depending on which rumours, was travelling all round the South, ruining villages, stealing food, and livestock. There little village, which they had called Utopia, had been lucky, and over the year had been harvesting crops and their own livestock were having offspring. But it was turning to winter, so everyone was out working. As much as Alvarr tried, he couldn't stop all of them gossiping about the mysterious bandits. "What if they come here?" Arianne whispered in Morgana's ear worriedly.  
"Then we'll fight. I'm sure most of the men will be trained well, and I can teach you how to use a sword, if you like"  
"Morgan, that would be wonderful!" Arianna had started using a nickname, Morgan. Personally, Morgana felt it was a little more masculine, but she didn't complain. She never complained. Every day, Morgana and Arianna would do their chores, rising early so they could finish quicker. They then practised moves with sticks until Morgana felt they were ready to use swords. They had about 15 swords in the little huts, and extracted two. Every day, they practised. It was exhausting, but Morgana patiently showed Arianna again, and again, until finally  
"I think your finally ready" Morgana said, and blocking a particularly clever move against Morgana. That night, as she was stirring the food for their hut- over the years, they had more kitchens in other huts, and more people joined the clan, including a girl called Clarine, who had taken a particular liking to Bernlak. As she stirred the stew, Mordred slid up the bench next to her. His little face was whiter than usual, and he had bags under his eyes. He hugged Morgana tightly. "Mordred, are you alright?" Morgana asked, concerned. He nodded wearily.  
"I have to tell you something" he said "It's very important. It's about the bandits"  
"MORDRED!" Alvarr called, cheerily. He too, had bags under his eyes, and then Morgana saw a small stain of blood on his face. "Mordred, come help me and Hellekin, Clarine and Bernlak get some more wood for the fires. Now" And Mordred jumped up, taking Clarine's hand, and Morgana couldn't help but feel a little jealous. What if the boy preferred Clarine. Surely he thought of Morgana as a mother figure? And what was he so desperate to tell her about the highwayman. Morgause sidled up to her on the bench. "I wouldn't worry about the highwayman, sister" She said, smirking.  
"What do you mean?" Morgana asked, puzzled. Morgause sipped at the stew, looking smug.  
"Let's just say a lion doesn't eat his own cubs" and she walked away, leaving Morgana utterly confused. The next day, Morgana woke to shouting voices. "What's going on?" she asked Arianna  
"The villagers are worried about the bandits. They attacked again last night, to the village next to us. They even managed to take down Ealdor, who other villages say are fierce because they had been trained by Arthur himself" he looked sideways at Morgana "Is that true?"  
"Yes" Morgana whispered. It had been a long time since she had thought of when they helped Ealdor, and that brought back memories of- she wouldn't say, or think, his name. She wouldn't. "I even helped"  
"Then we are doomed" Arianna whispered. Morgana felt a tugging on the bottom of her blue dress. It was Mordred. He placed a finger to his lips, and then gestured outside. Morgana grabbed a light blue wrap, and headed outside, winding it around her shoulders and arms. "Mordred, what were you going to say yesterday? About the bandits?" She encouraged, and he glanced around worriedly, like a wild rabbit.  
"I know who it is" He whispered, and Morgan felt a stone sink in her stomach. "It's not a person from another village, its-"  
"Mordred, Morgana?" Alvarr called. Something lit up in Morgana's head, and she stepped protectively in front of Mordred.  
It was Alvarr. It all made sense now.  
"How could you?" She whispered, as he came closer, and as he leant in to hear, and slapped him. He growled, and raised a hand- but then put it down. "What are you talking about Morgana?" he asked, wearily.  
"I know. You're the bandit. It makes sense now. We start from scratch, with nothing, and you go to other villages, claiming that they gave their things to you. Why didn't I realise. Then it turned to nights, and you went out with a gang, and I was oblivious, blinded by the thoughts of our _perfect life"_ She spat, tears of frustration and anger welling up.  
"Morgana, listen, who cares about other villages? They're not important! We have magic, we need the food more than them!" Morgana couldn't fathom how she didn't see this evil, twisted man she had thought of as a friend.  
"I spent my life hating people like you, that destroy life and all good things, claiming because your better, when really, you're the bottom of the pile. Did you kill some of the villagers too?" She asked, and Alvarr nodded. "Murderer" She spat, and Mordred hugged her waist tightly.  
"Morgana, why are you so blind? How can you not see how important, how special we are? I- I'm really disappointed Morgana. I hoped we could be husband and wife, and be the most powerful couple the world has ever seen" he brought out a ring, holding it to Morgana. "It's not too late, Morgana"  
"Did you steal that off a dead woman's body?" She snarled, and he rolled his eyes.  
"Please, Morgana, I have _some _class. I had Bernlak forge it for me, with my mother's diamond. Look, Morgana, if you want, I'll stop raiding villages. I'll tell Bernlak and Clarine to stop as well- they've been helping me. But if you refuse, we're going to have a sticky situation" he said, smiling nastily, and Morgana feared for her life. She couldn't marry him, with his views on them being inferior to everyone else. He was evil, she realised, and she wouldn't turn evil. She couldn't.

"Morgana" Whispered Mordred in her ear. "Don't listen to him. Agree to marry him, but ask it for winter. Get us as much time as possible. Then we can run away. He's planning to lead an army to Camelot, to bring down Uther" At the words 'Camelot' and 'Uther' something snapped in Morgana. She was about to attack Alvarr, claw his eyes out, when she realised that was not sensible, and decided to take the sneaky approach. "Agreed. I'll marry you, on the conditions that you will not raid another village, and tell me all your plans for Utopia, and leave the wedding until Boxing day" No way was she having a Christmas wedding. That brought back ugly memories. Alvarr beamed; his charismatic side out again, and the twisted, evil man with the poisonous black heart had disappeared. Alvarr was one of the people Morgana thought she could trust. As Alvarr went inside to tell the others the news, Morgana picked up Mordred, and held him tightly. "Don't worry Mordred, I'll get us out of here" She whispered fiercely. The boy, Arianna and Morgause were the only people she could trust.  
"Wait- did Morgause know?" She asked. Mordred nodded, and Morgana's heart took another blow.  
"She didn't realise they were killing them as well. She said it would upset you. She knows their planning to overthrow Camelot, and wants no part of it. She said Uther had enough pain, for the time being. Morgana, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise what they were doing at first. Alvarr said it wasn't wrong, that these villagers were bad people. Clarine only went because she's in love with Bernlak, and Bernlak only went because he's scared of Alvarr" Morgana hugged him tightly.  
Two weeks later.  
December approached, and finally, on the 20th, Morgana woke Mordred up, and they ran back to her hut. They packed bags, and woke Arianna, who insisted on coming after Morgana told her about Alvarr. Morgana hastily shoved clothes, food and her two photo books inside her bag. It turned out Bernlak had a camera, but never knew how to use it, and once they had taken many photo's around the village, Morgana put them in her book. As Arianna and Mordred got the food ready, and notes to tell everyone they had gone, Morgana got the horses ready from the stables. She chose the two fastest, guessing Mordred would ride with one of them. After saddling them up, she turned in the stables to come face to face with Alvarr, a twisted smile on his lips. "I've been expecting this for days" he said coldly "You never were a good liar Morgana, and you seem to forget I can sense your emotions. This morning, I woke up, and felt you feeling very nervous, hectic, frightened, and relief from getting away from me. I didn't realises life was so bad Morgana" He chuckled, and walked in front of the doorway. "Now, I'll tell you what's going to happen. In five minutes your friends will wonder where you are. They'll immediately come here, and I'll have to kill them, and then you. Or, we can go into the woods; I can kill you and leave your beloved friends alone. Which choice Morgana?"  
Choices, choices. Did she love Alvarr or hate him? Did she love magic or despise it? Did she want to kill Uther or return to Camelot? Did she want to marry Alvarr? Did she want her friends to die? And the most important of all:

Did she want to die?  
Yes. She was tired of fighting, tired of staying alive; jumping over the obstacles in life, tired of the pain and anguish, and betrayal she'd been put through. Everyone turns their back on you, in the end. Her friends could be enemies.  
Every man has a price, Uther had once said to her.  
"Let's go the woods" Morgana agreed, and they walked down. "But, before you kill me, we need to talk"  
Alvarr laughed. "You're hardly in a position of gamble" he said, pointing his sword at her "yet, as I respect you, I will do as you wish. One question though- did you ever have feelings for me?" Morgana guessed e wanted some kind of closure.

"Feelings? Yes. When I first met you, I desperately wanted to show you that I was not a daughter of Uther, but an enemy. Then, you used Mordred against me to get what you wanted, yet you still continued to charm me. I felt a kind of crush on you, thought about what it would be like- life, together. Then, I had to make a decisions. Uther sent the knights out, and you didn't know, and I had to choose between my home, which has held years of my life- or you, a man that I'd only met a few times but treated me kindly, respected me and helped me realise magic can be good, and that I wasn't alone. So I came to warn you. Then you kissed me, and I was sure I was in love with you. But I don't think I was, really. More of an infatuation. Uther kept me locked away so tight I only knew the knights of Camelot and Arthur, and all of them treated me like a sister, so when you kissed me... Well, now I know that it wasn't love"  
Alvarr's face showed emotions, flickering fast.  
"You loved him, didn't you?" he asked, quietly. Morgana froze, before continuing walking.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" she lied, smoothly, forgetting Alvarr could sense her emotions whenever he wanted to.  
"ARTHUR!" Alvarr yelled, making Morgana cringe, and jump at the same time, backing away from him. She could see the forest, and tried to slow her pace, slow her death.

"You're not just sad over his death, are you?" Alvarr said, and she could feel the tension in the atmosphere, like shaking up a corked bottle until it bursts.  
"What d you mean? Of course I was sad!" she exclaimed, outraged. How dare he! Plus, he was totally wrong.

"Yes, maybe you are sad, but admit it Morgana, your angry at him. Angry at Arthur"  
Morgana had made it a vow not to speak his name. Yet she had the feeling it would be broken soon. "Why on earth would I be angry with him?" she said, trying to laugh, as if the subject didn't matter. As if.

"I don't know, you tell me Morgana. Don't try to hide your feelings"  
I'm not hiding my feelings! I just don't know what they are. Of course I was upset, he was my brother" inside was like a tangled mess, her entire being ripping and shredding at the words. Alvarr gave her a look that could kill.

"Don't. Just don't Morgana. Don't pretend like I'm an idiot and that you're completely innocent and I'm jumping to conclusions. I see it in your eyes when you think of him. When someone talks about him it shows in your face. When someone speaks his name you whip you're head around, and I see it. It's love Morgana. But not brotherly love. It's- love. But that's wrong Morgana. He's your _brother_" the word felt like a spike into her heart.  
"Alvarr... please don't" She whispered.  
"Don't what? Tell the truth? I thought that was what you wanted Morgana? No lies? Well let me tell you something, the world is made up of lies. And what I meant earlier, you were not just sad at his death, were you? Your angry at him"  
"WHAT? No, never!" Morgana cried. "Why would I be angry?"  
"Because he left you! He left you alone in the world, with no love, no kindness or plan, to face Uther and all you enemies. You knew you would be trapped without him. He was the windows in your room, letting you taste the air as Uther kept you locked in."  
"NO! I wasn't angry with him, I wasn't..."  
"Yes! Don't deny it, I can see it now. Your angry at him for not holding on, for not being brave and clinging at life but letting go of it, letting go of you!"  
"I was angry! I was! I admit it. Sometimes I hate him! I HATE HIM! He left me, knowing that I couldn't live without him! How dare he! How could he die and leave me here all alone!" she broke down, screaming. "I loved- I loved him so much" She sobbed. Alvarr grabbed her arms. "That's just wrong! HE was your brother!"  
"No, he wasn't! My father if Gondorlais, not Uther. Not Uther!"  
They were a few feet from the opening of the woods. "I'll be kind, Morgana. I'll tell them you drowned in the river-" he paused, and then his face lit up. "I'll drown you instead! Why didn't I think of that before?" And they headed to the river. The water was so clean and pure, and on the other side, was the meadow. No one had stepped in it; Morgana forbad it, in case they ruined it. It looked like heaven, paradise. The grass was still green, even in winter, and there were still flowers, and the sun shone on it. The air was bitter and cold. Morgana wrapped her arms around her, glad she had put a cloak on. They must be searching for me, Morgana thought. They must've known Alvarr got to me, unless they thought I went without them. Had they been gone 20 minutes, or hours? Then she realised something. Alvarr was going to kill them anyway. Alvarr forced her onto her knees. She wouldn't cry.  
"Such a shame, Morgana. You have so much potential and talent. You shouldn't have rejected me. You should have shut your damn mouth, and be an obedient woman!" Morgana managed to smile. She was well known for her spirit, not obedience. Never, would she become and obedient woman, or in other words- a slave.  
"But that's enough talking Morgana. Words- they do nothing, whereas actions... Well, never mind. Goodbye Morgana, I do hope we meet in another life where you're not as stubborn" Morgana smiled.  
"Not likely. I'll still reject you, you slimy git" and cast her eyes upon the heaven ahead. The meadow looks peaceful, and something shining caught her eye. It was walking towards her, all silver and gold. Alvarr grabbed Morgana's head and pushed it down, into the icy water. Morgana held her breath for as long as she possible good, for a second Alvarr's hands relaxed, as if he was going to let go, but then they tightened. Morgana breathed out through her mouth, she saw the bubbles rise in a blur as they got the surface. She remembered the angel, across in the meadow. Her lungs started burning, her brains sending messages to get oxygen, get it now. Something Arthur told her rung in her head.  
"_- If you ever give up, Morgana, you are lost. Fight with every breath. With the last, if you must, but don't give up. Not ever. Don't hand them victory. Fight with what you have to the last breath"  
_  
I won't give up, Arthur, my love. She thought, as she allowed herself to think of his perfect face, his eyes bluer than the sea, his golden hair, his face so angelic. Angelic. She realised, with renewed hope and peace, that it wasn't the angel she had seen in the meadow. It was Arthur.

_**ARTHUR.**_

Wow, major cliff-hanger! Don't ya just love them? No? Oh well...  
Disclaimers n all, I wrote all of that, EXCEPT the bit about Arthur said about fighting with your last breath, the bit all in italics. It's from The Sword of Truth series by terry Goodkind, in the book Stone of tears. I apologise from using his quote, but it seemed to fit, and as I am a devoted seeker fan, I think he will be okay with it.

Sorry about the long wait, but I've given you a huge chapter. It's really action packed, and my only worry Is that because *spoiler* Arthur died in the beginning, you'd stop reading.

HOWEVER- is Arthur alive? Was it really him, ghost or perhaps Morgana's imagination running wild? Maybe he is an angel. Will he save Morgana, or will she reunite with him in heaven? Will we have a Romeo/Juliet situation where he dies (comes back) she dies, he dies? Or maybe she is already in heaven, Alvarr killed her before. I realise I'm giving too much away! Never mind! Thank you for the reviews, they all made me smile and laugh.

Just to let you know, don't stop reading because Arthur is gone. You WILL be rewarded ;)

The death scene was the hardest :'( I didn't want to drag it out, yet I wanted it to be sentimental with lots of I love you's.  
I had to listen to a LOT of sad songs.  
They included (and don't judge me)  
Coldplay- Yellow  
Cyndi Lauper- Time after time  
Kate Bush- woman's work & running up that hill.  
Troy soundtrack- hector& Achilles death scenes.  
Lykee Lye (don't ask me how to spell that one.)- Until we bleed.  
Muse- Symphony 1,2, 3  
Temper trap- Sweet disposition.  
Lights will guide you home  
Run- Snow patrol, NOT Leona Lewis.  
Conor Oberst- Padraic my prince.  
X-ray dog- The vision.  
And more. I kept rewriting lines, some were too corny, some weren't emotional enough, and some were irrelevant, but I'm pleased with the result.

I'm sorry for getting Morgana with Alvarr a bit, but she has to realise how much she loves Arthur- even if it means using Alvarr. I loved Alvarr in the series, and although he played Morgana like a pack of cards and was a womaniser, he was kind to her, respected her, helped her, didn't leave her feeling alone, and he kissed her. But I think even if Gwen kissed Morgana I would be ecstatic, Morgana needs love in her life. Not exactly Gwen... but you know.

I took quite a while to update this time; this was for three reasons,  
1. I wanted to perfect some certain scenes.  
2. I was waiting for more reviews 3  
3. I wanted to make sure it was a long chapter, and Arthur was at the end so everyone kept reading, because what's the point of a story if Arthurs not in it? I lie; I can read books without Arthur

And yes, if you were wondering, the book Morgana read was a medieval version of twilight.  
I've been asked my opinions on this. I read it before it became famous, and started from 2nd book up, then back to one.  
I liked it. It became famous, I liked it even more. It became TOO famous, I didn't like it. Now I hate it. I have valid reasons.  
1. Bella is too miserable. Pessimistic people die earlier than optimistic people.  
2. Edward is way too protective- he BROKE her truck to stop her seeing her best friend.  
3. Twilight is so overrated- teenagers love it, most of the world hates it.  
4. It got too much attention. Seriously, there are some AMAZING books out there no one has heard of.  
5. People compare it to Harry potter. Let's get this straight. Harry potter is an original idea, the characters are original and so deep we find ourselves wondering what happens to them and caring, there are amazing settings that are well described, the grammar is perfect, the emotions are well written, especially for a boy, no offense. And finally, because she can actually write. Not take a idea, screw with it until you get what's in your mind 'the next star crossed lovers' and then get some poor sod to publish it, and for some reason because there's a fit boy playing it everyone goes crazy. Pfft. Romeo and Juliet could take them. Or Tristan and Isolde. Or Achilles and what's-her-name-Brieseis. Or, even better, Morgana and Arthur. Rant over; please don't take my opinions to heart. If you like twilight, good. Read the books in peace. My friends love it, and we're still friends. So no judging. Again, review please, not on how mean I am for killing Arthur and then dissing a book.  
I'm currently thinking of new plots for other stories, some Merlin, some harry Potter, some legend of the seeker. Unless you're a writer, you have no idea the joy of seeing Inbox (1) on my hotmail. It's amazing. So keep writing reviews, and I'll write the story. I might even throw a few more kissing scenes, and more... ! 

Reviews=Love+MoreChapters. That's become my new motto. Seriously, tell your friends, internet friends, anyone really. And by anyone, just ask that girl next to you at the bus stop to read. I joke, I joke. And if you're worried about reviewing more than once, never mind I like to see friendly faces. Even though it's not face to face, but rather screen to screen  
P.s does anyone know how to download videos from YouTube? I used to make fanvids, and I was thinking of making one for this, and show you all, but I can't get the videos on my laptop?


End file.
